Stronghold
by Rinhail
Summary: [Light shoujo-ai] Today was supposed to be her big day.


Stronghold

**Authored by**: Rinhail aka Bamboo Marbles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor am I making any profit from this work of fiction.

**Additional Notes**: Something for the girls. I did a very quick editing of this so if you spot any mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc) please inform me. Thank you for reading.

* * *

When the door creaked open Kyoko dropped the book she was currently perusing and rushed downstairs, her excitement giving her extra bounce. Her best friend Haru was home from confessing her love to Tsunayoshi and she was literally bursting at the seams to know all the details. She herself had once dated the boy, but it had been full of awkward conversations and even more awkward touches. In the end it was mutually agreed upon that they were better off as friends than lovers.

"How was it, Haru?! Did he accept?" Kyoko, in perhaps her excited state failed to notice steps back up the stairs that Haru looked anything but happy. She actually looked pretty miserable. Her hair that she and Kyoko had done in curls now lay flat and listless against her slumped shoulders. Her pink fluffy dress was soaked and everything underneath was revealed. In the moment, Haru cared less she was revealing. Her face was pinched in an awfully painful expression: bottom lip caught between her teeth and trembling and her eyes leaked fat tears which ruined her makeup.

Kyoko slowed her approach drastically. All the excitement she hadn't been able to contain a few seconds ago drained from her body. Now she stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked helplessly at her friend.

"W-What happen, Haru?" She asked. What had happened? Haru was in the totally opposite mood she was in before she left to go meet Tsunayoshi. Haru was unaware of this fact, but Kyoko had kind of set this whole thing up. She knew of Haru's feelings for the boy and after some digging and probing into Tsunayoshi's thoughts she suspected he felt something for Haru as well.

So why the hell was Haru looking like she just had her heart ripped out?

"H-He..." Haru began, but stopped when a new batch of tears came streaming down her face. She didn't have much energy - the last few hours had zapped her of all her energy. But she somehow manages to lift one of her limp arms to rub across her face and nose. This was too hard. It was breaking her heart all over again.

"He did what?" Kyoko asked. Shaking herself out of... whatever had made her freeze at the sight of her friend, Kyoko walked towards her friend, stopping only inches in front. She placed her hands on the young girls' shoulders and tried soothing away the invisible aches of Haru's heart.

Haru sniffed and let her lifted arm swing loosely at her side once again. She opened her eyes to look at the best friend she had (or will probably ever have) ever had and a new batch of tears ran down her face. She saw the pain her friend felt for her right there. She knew Kyoko well enough it wasn't pity, it was like Kyoko shared in her pain.

"H-He rejected me." She said through a sad smile. Just the mere words sent her head back down in a hang and an even fresher set of tears down her cheeks. Her stomach felt sick and she wondered what Kyoko would do if she just collapsed here. Instead, with hidden strength (it had to be - seeing as when Tsuna rejected her she had ran two miles non-stop) she remained standing and cried and waited for whatever Kyoko had to say.

Kyoko was altogether shocked. She had caused this. She had set Haru up for heartache. It had been bad judgment on her end that made her push Haru into confessing, only to be shot down. She felt so terrible. No. She felt like scum that grows on the bottom of a boat. She had betrayed her best friend in the world. And looking at Haru right now, Kyoko wasn't sure if there was anything she could do to gain forgiveness.

"B-But it's going to be okay. I still have my health, my family, my friends, and… you." Haru's sweetness shattered Kyoko's heart. The girl was so brave to smile like _that_ through her pain. She deserved everything. And she would get it. Without thinking Kyoko stepped closer and kissed those smiling lips. Haru stiffen, the kiss was just a light press, but it was so unexpected.

When Haru had failed to respond Kyoko suddenly felt silly and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Haru. I can't think of a better way to feel you better. I'm afraid words aren't enough."

Haru blinks. She's still surprised, but looking at the one person who's always stood by her side looking lost, Haru couldn't help but feel a little bit better. She smiles, stepping towards Kyoko and lifts the girls delicate chin up to look into her eyes.

"Thank you, Kyoko." And she kisses back.


End file.
